fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Smithee
Alan Smithee is, simply put, a crappy movie director. He was booed out of Crappywood, which is basically just bad Hollywood, so he came to the DBA arena to make even more movies. He was the first character created by Belmoley, used in his first episode, and then wasn't seen for a long time. More often than not, Belmoley uses him as a comic relief/filler NPC than as an actual player character. Powers Alan always has an aura around him, tied with his passive, "The Shatner Effect." If anybody, including Alan, overacts what they are doing, they get a +2 buff to any rolls. This includes attacks. Alan also possess the ability to summon movie characters, or even turn into characters. He has a list of one hundred characters that he can roll to summon a known movie character. Coincidentally, they have almost always been Batman characters. He also has the power of TvTropes.com at his fingertips. He can press the random trope button, and get an ability or passive based on the result. Perhaps most notably, is that while his weapon is nothing to sneeze at as a melee, he can use his action to yell either action or cut into his megaphone, forcing everybody who isn't himself to either move three spaces(action) or take 2 damage(cut). Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 16 Alan's first appearance, along with Belmoley. In this episode, Alan worked together with Alexis Sixela and Gizmo Garrison to put on a fashion show. It is worth mentioning, that at this point, his TvTropes ability was fundamentally different. He was able to specifically choose a trope, but it was later nerfed by Belmoley, when he discovered the random trope button. In this show, Alan used his trope ability to summon mercenary cowboys for the wild west segment. He himself went as Cow rustler Jimmy-John Jim-bob. Notably, Alan was not participating directly in the constant sabotage. During the final act, Filamena Fibrosa came to try and steal the show. However, The team opposite Alan, comprised of Venus Vanderbelt, Gilux Gun, and Com N. Sense, pulled out all the stops to make her performance terrible, ending with Venus shooting her after everyone else just ruined her day. After the enemy team's beautiful performance, Alan came out onto the stage wearing a gothic lolita dress. As he walked down the runway, he used the trope "Cross dressers" and proceeded to absolutely steal the show. Belmoley's favorite quote of his comes from this episode: "I stand on the pile of corpses and pose!" Alan actually said the last line of all the characters, by coming on stage and yelling "That's a wrap!" into his megaphone. - Episode 25 This episode barely actually had Alan in it: Once the episode started and the characters were introduced, Raphael Rindan fired hot sauce at the ceiling, knocking out Alan's team by dropping it on them. Alan was swept to the side with his team as Abigail Palmer, Raphael Rindan, and Skarf Brief took their place. - Episode 33 Alan had been put to the side, and was practically an inactive character for a long time. He was brought back out when Belmoley desperately wanted in to the Tyrone Boss Fight. He was told that Abigail wouldn't work, and Mr. President was already inactive at this time. Belmoley remembered that Alan existed, and got him in. In this episode, Alan actually used his summon ability and managed to summon Batman twice. He also used his polymorph ability to turn into Robin, and dual tech with Batman a few times. Alan's contribution to the final attack were negligible, due to a bad roll and "No, That's Wrong!" - Episode 37 Alan was meant to be the announcer for this match, but Empress Cairo sent her minions to attack him. When the party got to the arena, there was only one left, and Alan was on the floor. The suit of armor ran away, and Alan lifted his hand to say "Avenge me!" before passing out. However, Ridbi Gambi tried to use his weapon to "Improve his situation" and rolled a 1. He bashed Alan's head open, and the medics had to do a lot to get him back to health. - Episode 39 Alan actually was the announcer for this match! Since it was a PvP, he mostly commentated about how neck-in-neck the teams were. He did, however, officiate a wedding between Moriko Reed and Barry Allen. - Episode 50 Alan appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by Happy's critical success to copy powers from a version of Clarisse possessed by W, who blasted massive Shadowrealm nightmare portals that vaporized him.Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters